Love In Orange Dayglo
by emo-geek-87
Summary: Kurt Hummel gets six months in Lima Minimum Security Prison. Puck is his cellmate. SLASH. Please read the more detailed AN
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love In Orange Dayglo (Part 1 of ?)  
**Author: **emo_chick_87  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2339  
**Spoilers:** Season 1  
**Genre:** Angst/Fluff/Smut/AU  
**Warnings:** dub-con and non-con are the major ones and I'll post more as I finish each chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel gets six months in Lima Minimum Security Prison. Puck is his cellmate.  
**AN:** This is a fill for the glee_kink_meme. This is just the set-up for some hardcore sex stuff. Kink, like whoa. I do want to let people know that none of the non-con will happen between Puck and Kurt. Also Kurt will NEVER be anally raped. I just couldn't do it. Please let me know what you think because I left my comfort zone about eighty miles back.

.

The orange jumpsuit is rough against his soft skin. The ankle shackles dig into bones and make sitting in the holding room uncomfortable. Kurt Hummel was always the one that had a good head on his shoulders and was going places. He was the kid that was going to get out of Lima with his dignity and virginity in tact. But that was before Jake. Before attempted money laundering and plea deals. That was before a six months sentence to be served in full at the Lima Correctional Minimum Security Prison became Kurt's future.

The cavity search was the first time anybody's fingers but his own were up his ass. In fact it was the first time since he was a kid that anyone had ever seen him naked. The long ride to the outskirts of town made Kurt realize that his virginity was not something he would be leaving after his sentence with. He knew what he was to people inside. He'd heard all about dropping soap. He just hoped to find someone that he could be attracted to. He knew that was probably unlikely but Kurt Hummel had always been a dreamer.

They told him he would be put in _gen pop_. All the walls were a sickly green color and the entire place reeked of delousing powder and sweat. His cell was empty when he got there. They told him his cellmate was in the yard for the next hour so he better enjoy the privacy while he had it. Sitting on the bottom bunk brought tears to his eyes and he tried to fight them back. The wool blanket underneath him was worse than the scrub-like clothing they had given him to change into. He stares at the sheets and gets lost in wondering what the thread count is. He's pulled out of his thoughts by the loud slide of the cell door opening.

"Hey, kid. That's my bunk." A deep voice barked.

Kurt mumbled his apologies before pulling himself up to the top bunk and leans his back against the cinder block wall. He studies his fingernails as he pulls his legs up to sit cross legged. A dark hand comes into view over Kurt's lap.

"My name's Puck. Whatrya in for?" Puck drawled, his eyes studying the long expanse of the kid's pale neck.

"I'm Kurt and I got in trouble with some money and a guy that didn't tell me what we were doing wasn't on the up and up."

Kurt turns shy eyes up to look at the man he will spend the next six months with. He loses his ability to think of a moment while he takes it all in. His height is the first thing Kurt notices. Dark olive skin shines with the perspiration he acquired in the yard. Kurt can see the hard muscles that are still twitching softly. Dark brown eyes that are deep and surrounded by thin lines, even though Kurt can tell he can't be that much older than him. A full bottom lip that slips over the top lip to lick away the sweat that was still clinging there. This is the kind of boy that would make him go weak in the knees back home. This is the kind of boy that makes him glad he's already sitting down because he's pretty sure he's the kind of boy that would make his knees go weak in here too.

"Ahhh...so you're white collar. You musta pissed someone off to end up in here instead of one of the cushy places on the hill."

Kurt just shrugs because he has no idea why he got sent where he got sent. He was never really in control of where he would end up. Puck gives him a long hard look before arching his eyebrow upwards and shrugging too.

"Just remember, this is my bunk. You're not allowed on it unless I want you there. Got it?" Puck's voice loses the softness it just had and the edge of it feels rough against Kurt's skin.

Puck doesn't wait to see Kurt nod his agreement. He just lays down in his bunk. Fifteen minutes later, the guards call for lights out and the entire block is blanketed in pitch blackness. Thirty minutes later, he can hear the telltale sound of rustling blankets and heavy breathing coming from underneath him. His body betrays him and thrust futilely into the hard plank of his mattress. Forty minutes later, a small gasp escapes his mouth before he can stop it and he comes hard and heavy in his pants. Puck's groan follows soon after and he chuckles in a way that lets Kurt know that Puck knows what just happened. Fifty minutes later, Kurt hears Puck's soft snores and lets himself surrender to the tears that have been waiting to fall. Kurt cries himself to sleep as he marks one day off on the calender in his head. 1 down, 180 to go.

.

The next morning weighs heavy on Kurt and he wakes up at 4 am. The block stays dark until the lights come up at 6. In the two hours between then Kurt listens to the sounds of skin slapping against skin mixing with groans. Some of them are obviously from pleasure. Others carry an ambivalent sound that could be pain. The thought of it rushes fear heavy down his spine and he clenches his eyes shut tight, curling the pillow over his ears until all he can hear is his own heartbeat.

He has his eyes shut so tight that he doesn't even register the lights coming on and startles roughly when Puck touches his back to shake him awake. He flips over and stares at Puck with wild eyes, his hands raised in surrender. Puck just gives him a sideways smile.

"C'mon, pretty boy. It's time to get down to mess. We only get a half hour to eat and you'll be gettin' served last with the rest of the punks so you better at least be in the front of that line."

Kurt follows close behind Puck and tries to hide the way his body is protesting about having to sleep on the hard, unforgiving mattress. He notices the way Puck keeps throwing glances his way to make sure that Kurt is still following close. Something about that makes the large, loud room less scary.

The voices boom and bounce off the high ceilings. It reminds Kurt of the cafeteria he would hide in the corner of during high school. Puck breaks away from him and gestures to the line Kurt is supposed to get in. He watches as Puck fist-bumps and high-fives a couple of large men that are about his age. Kurt can see the smile is forced and that his eyes keep flitting over to where Kurt is still standing. He still hasn't made his way to his side of the line and he feels like he's drowning in the sea of men that are much bigger than him.

He starts to hyperventilate and he can feel his head starting to swim. A boy slighter than him places a slender hand on his forearm. The boy beside him has eyes that are marred by dark bags and his lip is split in three different places. Kurt can see the healing cut on his eyebrow and his forefinger is stained yellow with nicotine.

"You can't just stand there. You haven't been claimed yet. If you're not careful the Aryan Nation will get to you first. Trust me, you do not want that to happen."

Kurt lets himself be pulled back into the line and he knows to keep his head down when a guy walks past him sniffing the air above his hair. As he's walking away, Kurt can see the swastika tattooed on the back of his neck. He tries to blame the cold metal of the tray he's handed for the shiver that rolls through him.

The kid that talked to him tells Kurt that his name is Tyler and he'll try to help him. From the table Tyler claims Kurt looks back at the line he just left. He sees boys that look like him. Fair skin, small statures for men, all look like they need to be protected. He can easily see the ones that are happy with the way they're protected. It glows out of them. They smile at the people who own them from across the mess hall. He can also see the ones that aren't happy with their arrangements. They look like they are fighting to disappear into the wall. They have the same sunken eyes that Tyler has. They wear similar marks. He catches Puck's eye from across the hall. As much as he hates himself for it, he hopes he doesn't end up like Tyler.

Kurt is halfway through his mushy oatmeal when he hears the loud clang of a fist being brought down on the metal table across the room. Tyler drops his spoon and spits the bread he has out of his mouth. His eyes go wild and his shoulders tense in anticipation. Kurt can see his ears straining. A few tense seconds pass before the fist comes down for three sharp taps. Tyler closes his eyes briefly before squaring his shoulders and getting up from the table. His steps are careful and Kurt sees the way all the eyes in the room seem to focus on Tyler. He gets to the table across the room and stands in front of the guy that sniffed Kurt before. The guy gives his head a sharp tilt and Kurt gasps in horror as Tyler sinks to his knees. He watches the guards turn their heads away and thick fingers wrap tightly around Tyler's dirty blonde hair. Kurt winces as Tyler is pulled under the table by his hair. The loud sound of Tyler gagging echoes through the room. Ever single person has gone completely silent except for the guys at the table Tyler is under.

Time seems to slow until Kurt sees a head peek out from under the table. Tyler shuffles back to the table. His lips are puffy and swollen. His cheeks are an angry red color and his knuckles are still white. Kurt gapes at him while he sits down. He picks up the spoon he dropped and scoops up the bread he spit out. When Kurt watches him eat the soggy bread he notices that there is a fresh cut on Tyler's lip.

Kurt can't eat the rest of his oatmeal. So he just shuffles it around his plate until Puck picks him up at the table. Following close behind Puck back to the cell makes Kurt feel anxious. He doesn't want to end up like Tyler.

.

All Kurt can see from his top bunk is the poster on the far wall. A candy apple red 1967 Mustang. The little boy that spent his first twelve years buried elbows deep in cars he can feel his fingers itch. He can practically feel the use-warmed metal under his hands. The way he knows he can make it purr. The sense memory of butter cream leather invades his nose and removes all evidence of musk and mushy oatmeal. He can feel his breathing deepen. It mixes with the sound of lead pencil tracing over paper in the bottom bunk. The fluid sound of the lines tells Kurt that Puck can't be writing. Every inch of him wants to lean down and peek but he stops himself. Instead he imagines warm summer wind in his hair and Puck sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. He dozes to sleep wondering what they could be if the situation was different.

Puck lets him sleep until it's time for lunch. In a way he's happy because he lost half a day to dreams. On the other hand, he didn't have anytime to prepare himself for what might happen back in that room. The noise is louder this time but the tension that ran down the walls that morning was replaced with laughter. Everyone seemed to be happier. Even Tyler was smiling when he sat down beside Kurt. Stealing a few of bites of Kurt's apple before handing it back to him.

"Hey, bub. I think you might be my good luck charm." he said, winking.

Kurt could only respond with a puzzled look and a subtle head cock.

"I got traded today." Tyler was smiling wide. He gestured across the room to a tall guy sitting with Puck. "Jasper sold me to that one. His name's Finn. Everyone says he's not like most of the others. He treats his boys right. You gotta keep your fingers crossed for me, bub. Without you it would have never happened. Puck lent Finn the cigarettes to buy me. Nice and cute to boot. Imagine my luck."

Tyler dug into the pile of food in front of him and chewed with his mouth open. That morning Kurt hadn't been able to hear the slight southern drawl that cradled Tyler's speech but it reminded him of home. Of his mother and Dolly Parton. French toast breakfasts and singing iCo_at Of Many_ _Colors_/i with syrup on his fingers. Kurt was so lost in the warmth that flooded his belly that he didn't see the look burning across the room from Jasper.

He doesn't know that Puck is about to be sent to solitary for a scuffle that broke out over stolen tater tots. He doesn't know that Jasper has his eye on him. He doesn't know that Puck had saved him three times already. He doesn't know what awaits him in the shower the next day.

So he just smiles and catches eyes with Puck across the room. When Puck smiles back, Kurt thinks that he just might be able to make it through this whole prison thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Love In Orange Dayglo (Part 2 of ?)  
**Author: **emo_chick_87  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2737  
**Spoilers:** Season 1  
**Genre:** Angst/Fluff/Smut/AU  
**Warnings:** dub-con and non-con are the major ones and I'll post more as I finish each chapter. This chapter has a completely non-consensual blowjob. I tried not to get too graphic but I still think it's kinda harsh.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel gets six months in Lima Minimum Security Prison. Puck is his cellmate.  
**AN:** Kink, like whoa. I do want to let people know that none of the non-con will happen between Puck and Kurt. Also Kurt will NEVER be anally raped. I just couldn't do it. Please let me know what you think because I left my comfort zone about eighty miles back. Also I am epically sorry about how long this took to get updated. I hope to be much quicker for the next few chapters.

.

.

The scuffle that breaks out across the room doesn't even make him raise his head at first. Puck warned him about looking where you weren't meant to be looking. Boys like him had to keep their heads down in a place like this. It been less than twenty-four hours but Kurt can still identify Puck's grunt as he is thrown to the floor. Kurt lifts his gaze in time to see the way Puck's cheek hits the concrete hard enough to send his head ricocheting back towards the ceiling. The small pieces of apple try to force themselves back up and Kurt swallows heavy three times before his stomach cooperates.

The big guard has his knee pressed deep into Puck's lower back. Even from three feet away, Kurt can see that he's fighting for breath. Through everything Puck wears a stoic look, like this has happened before and all these fuckers are crazy to think they can break him with some _alone_ time. It make Kurt kind of proud that Puck chose him. He smiles lightly to himself before raising his head to look at Puck on last time before his trip to solitary. The arrogant look doesn't leave Puck's face until they're almost out the door. Puck looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with Kurt across the room.

What Kurt sees there makes him hide in the cell for the rest of the day and forces him to feign sleep when one of the nice guards leans in to tell him it time for dinner.

Puck is scared. The fear dances wildly in his eyes and shoots daggers of icy fear through Kurt's veins. Solitary has nothing to do with the terror Puck felt. The hole was a place he'd gone more times than he could count. No, the fear wasn't because he would be alone for twenty-four hours. The fear came from the fact that Kurt would be too.

Dread settled deep in Kurt's stomach. Tyler chattered beside him about how great Finn was. Kurt spent the next half an hour trying not to cry.

.

.

Hunger gnaws at Kurt's stomach. He knows that he won't be able to keep hiding in the cell until Puck gets back. The thought sends his clenching belly into a deeper tailspin. Cramps double him over and he knows that he has to go down for breakfast. The night had been eaten away by the taunting jeers of Jasper's gang. The hateful promised whispers of what was going to happen when they got him alone.

When Kurt finally realizes he has to get up and face the day, the soft scent of Puck floats around the room. It clings to the rough wool blankets and Kurt can almost smell Puck on his skin. He knows he's wasted too much time, when James peeks his head inside the cell. This is only Kurt second day but he knows that James is the kind of guard you want on your side. He's the kind of guy that will talk to you like you're human. He's the kind of guy that will give you a soft, warm smile that gives you the courage to make it down to the mess hall for breakfast. Kurt pulls on one of Puck's thin sweaters before he ventures out of the safety of their cell. The soft slide of cool fabric almost make the eyes burning holes into his back bearable.

However unforgiving the mess hall was the day before, had nothing on the crushing weight that settles on Kurt's chest when he had to walk in alone. Tyler slides his arm around Kurt's waist just in time to catch him as his knees give out. Tyler pretends he doesn't hear the shuddered frantic breaths that flow out of Kurt. At the punk table everyone that can actually look in him the eye, gives him a sympathetic look. Their lips pull into tight lines and the sad nod of resignation makes dread sit heavy in Kurt's stomach. The corn muffin on his tray rattles as his hand shakes and Kurt knows he has to eat. The dry bread falls down his throat like lead. It sits heavy inside of him but he forces a second bite down.

He is in tense negotiation with his stomach and his gag reflex when _it_ happens. Tyler's nervous chatter stops as a meaty hand lands beside Kurt's tray. The fingers clench as harsh breath starts to hit the back of Kurt's neck. The corn muffin Kurt is eating falls out of his limp hand and Jasper's fingers lock around the hair at the back of Kurt's neck. Jasper forces Kurt's face down onto the tray. The harsh slap of Kurt's face hitting the metal masking the panicked gasp that forces its way past Kurt's lips.

"_Mmmmm_... I can't wait to get you alone." Jasper's stale breath skates over Kurt's ear as his menacing erection was pushed ominously against Kurt's spine. With one last hard push against the side of Kurt's face, Jasper lets go of Kurt. His jaw is on fire and his veins run cold. As Kurt lifts his head, he sees Jasper tossing his corn muffin from hand to hand in the air wearing a smirk that makes Tyler turn his head away when he sees it.

Kurt is barely able to make it back to the cell before he throws up in the sink.

.

.

The rest of morning is lost in spinning thoughts and deep breaths meant to calm his nerves. They never said how long Puck was going to be gone and Kurt knows he was stupid to think that Puck coming back was going to make everything okay. Puck might be gone for a long time. Tyler said that he usually didn't go away for more than a few days. That seemed like a lifetime to Kurt.

The longer he forced himself to sit in their tiny little cell the more insecure he began to feel about what he had here. Puck had never laid public claim to him. They hadn't even had more than a couple conversations before Puck went away. Kurt was so lost in the way Tyler waxed poetic about how lucky he was that Puck chose him that he didn't even think about the fact that Puck hadn't yet. Kurt was so lost in the soft smell and deep brown eyes that he hadn't considered the fact that Puck might not want him.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and realized that he really wouldn't blame Puck for not wanting him. His pale skin looked sickly in the harsh light. His thin body seemed out of place here. The fact he had even been stupid enough to hope that Puck would want him turned his stomach.

Kurt had just finished folding the sweater he had worn to breakfast, when the loudspeaker announced that it was time to shower. Tears sprung to his eyes as he gave a fleeting glance back to the comforting cotton on the middle of Puck's bed.

.

.

The room itself wasn't scary. The cool blue tiles reminded him of all the times he would go swimming at the YMCA pool when his mom was still alive. The strong smell of industrial soap made Kurt long for the days of bubble baths. They were all stood in a single file line. The order they were in was very deliberate. Anyone else from the outside really wouldn't be able to see it but Kurt could. It was exactly like everything else there. The alphas were first. All standing straight, tall in the face of what they were being asked to do. Each alpha was directly followed by his punks. His _boys_. Thin boys that stood out strung between the men that took care of them. The first few guys in the line had four or five of these kinds of boys behind them. The number of boys dwindled between each until the line got to Finn. He had two other boys behind him plus the new addition of Tyler.

Kurt watched as each group took their turns disappearing into the shower room. He noticed how only one alpha was ever allowed at a time and that every single one of his boys had to follow. They were never left on their own. As Tyler strutted behind Finn, he threw Kurt a small smile. Despite his nervousness, Kurt found himself returning that smile.

Standing wrapped only in a towel was pushing all of Kurt self-consciousness to the surface. The fine mist of water that came spilling from the shower room landed heavy on Kurt's skin. A shiver ran through him as his turn to shower came. The room was empty except for him and two other new boys that hadn't been claimed yet. The heat and rush of the water made the tension in Kurt's shoulders ease. He started to hum softly under his breath as the water cascaded over him. He glanced at the guard by the door and gave him a small smile. The smile the guard gave him in return made his heart clench and suddenly everything felt too quiet. The room was too empty.

He saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye a split second before familiar fingers pulled at his hair. His tiny screech was muffled by the water. The thick thud of his head colliding with the tile got lost in Jasper's laugh. He crumpled to his knees at Jasper's feet. A thick hand wrapped around the bottom of his chin, forcing him to look his attacker in the eye.

All he heard was the angry bite of _no teeth_ and a stinging slap to the side of his face before Jasper forced himself inside of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's feet stayed splayed out between Jasper's legs. His hands limp at his side. Jasper's nails dug angry grooves along Kurt's jaw and thin rivulets of blood flowed down his face like tears before falling over his lips. The salty taste of his own blood made his gag reflex work even faster. Tiny black spot appeared in front of Kurt's eyes and one vicious thrust sent his entire body careening farther into the wall. The thin skin of his thighs scrapped against the tile and the back of his head ricocheted against the wall behind him.

In the background, Kurt thought he heard a scuffle. He thought he heard an angry growl. He thought he was about to be saved. He closed his eyes in defeat because before he had gotten there, he had thought a lot of things. He thought he would belong to someone. He thought he would belong to someone like Puck.

Before he was a statistic, Kurt had always thought a lot of things.

.

.

"Seriously, Paul. You really think I'm gonna go three days without a shower? You got another thing coming. Especially after Trangious threw his jizz at me. What the fuck are you doin' out here anyway? Ain't you supposed to on soap watch?" Puck's voice made the guard flinch.

Puck knew that he was hitting shower time right at the tail end and he would be lucky if they let him shower. The animal next to him in the hole was always pulling gross shit like that. He hoped he wouldn't have to settle for three days of hoe baths. Paul was usually a hardass but for some reason he let Puck slip in as the last punk scurried out. The steam clung to his skin and his body ached for the hot water.

As he turned the corner, Puck stopped short and what he saw. The water that boomed through the small room did nothing to mask what has happening. The gagging, sick sound made Puck's veins fill with venom. Every piece of him hoped Kurt had passed out. His body flew towards Jasper in instinct. The think rush of _mine_ made Puck crazy. The thought that someone was hurting his boy made him lose it.

The minute he pulled Jasper away, Kurt crumpled to the floor completely. Puck used his surprise to his advantage. He rained down punches until Jasper was motionless underneath him and tears of fury welled in his eyes. His knuckles split with every punch he couldn't stop himself. Everything was too familiar, too real. Strong arms pulled him up by his armpits. He struggled against the tight grip until he realized that it was James.

"Puck, c'mon man. It's me. It's Jimmy. Fuck, man." The calm voice in his ear made Puck's blood slow. He looked at Jasper crumbled on the floor for a brief second until the thin whimper sounded from behind them. Puck pulled himself out of Jimmy's arms and went to kneel beside Kurt.

His eyes stayed locked on Kurt's face as Paul comes in from outside and sees what turning his back had caused.

"What the fuck happened here? James, we have to get these two to the infirmary." Paul's shocked voice makes Puck's blood boil. But he has to keep Kurt away from Jasper. He turns pleading eyes towards James.

"Jimmy, please? Let me take care of him. I'll fix him up in our cell. Please?" Puck desperation seeps into every word. James just nods as Paul looks on slack-jawed. Puck wraps Kurt in a few towels and carries him toward the exit. James places a hand on his shoulder as he passes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." James whispers. Puck nods, slightly sad before he walks out the door.

The guards are left with a blood-soaked floor and a mess to clean up.

.

.

The hallways are empty as Puck heads back to their cell. He's thankful that they let him out right before the yard was opened. The loud noise that flowed from outside seemed to amplify the terrified gasps that were forcing themselves past Puck's throat. Kurt's body was trembling as he was cradled to his chest. Glassy eyes looked back at him and he knew Kurt couldn't see him. Water from his wet hair mixed with the lines of blood on his face. Each drip that landed on his forearm made him want to go back to the shower room and beat the fuck out of Jasper some more.

The quiet whoosh of Kurt's breathing filled the small cell and Puck laid him down on the bottom bunk. He carefully dressed Kurt as fast as he could and bundled him up under the thick blankets. He grabbed a flannel and let the hot water from the tap flow through the thin cotton. Each swipe over Kurt's face turned the cloth bright red and Puck cursed himself every time the water turned the sink pink with Kurt's blood.

Puck looked at Kurt's face once all the blood was gone. He was the most beautiful thing Puck had ever seen. He ran his thumb over Kurt's swollen bottom lip and shuddered in pleasure as Kurt's warm breath skated over the roughened skin. Puck knelt by the bed and stared at Kurt. A few deep, warm breaths passed over his skin and Puck could see the moment Kurt's eyes started to clear.

He scrambled back in fear before he realized where he was. The sharp hint of fear and relief made Kurt's eyes wide. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. The glazed look overcame his eyes again. Kurt's hand shoots out to curl tightly around his fingers.

Puck sat on the floor with his hand tucked firmly in Kurt's. His back protested as the edge of the bed pressed angrily into his spine. Kurt shudders increased and he started to mumble softly.

The words seemed familiar to Puck. They reminded him of working on cars with his dad in the garage. It reminded him of summer and fruit punch. It reminded him of home. He understood why Kurt found comforting in the words and couldn't help but sing with him.

His soft voice mixed with Kurt's and he tried to remember that they were once the kind of boys that knew all the words to _Coat of Many Colors_.

Hours later, when the small light of his bunk is the only light they have, Kurt won't be scared anymore and Puck won't be able to stop singing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love In Orange Dayglo (Part 3 of ?)  
**Author:** emo_chick_87  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 3154  
**Spoilers:** Season 1  
**Genre:** Angst/Fluff/Smut/AU  
**Warnings:** dub-con and non-con are the major ones and I'll post more as I finish each chapter. Puck/Kurt sexytimes.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel gets six months in Lima Minimum Security Prison. Puck is his cellmate.  
**AN:** Kink, like whoa. I do want to let people know that none of the non-con will happen between Puck and Kurt. Also Kurt will NEVER be anally raped. I just couldn't do it. Please let me know what you think because I left my comfort zone about eighty miles back.

.

. 

The soft light made Kurt's pale skin glow. The quiet rush of his breath sparked something deep in Puck. He knew this feeling wasn't something you found every day. The deep scratches running along Kurt's cheeks and a slight bump on the back of his head was the only evidence of what had happened. He was shrouded in darkness, waiting to see if Kurt was worse off than he thought.

The guards had called lights out over a hour ago and Puck's stomach grumbled loudly in protest. Kurt's fingers locked around his hand made it impossible for him to go down for dinner and his stomach was making it well known how unhappy it was. The thought of leaving Kurt's side made something sharper than hunger stab at his side. He couldn't live with himself if Kurt woke up alone. The thin light made elegant shadows play across Kurt's face and Puck longed for a clean white page. His eyes cataloged all he could. Later he would try to draw the image from memory.

Kurt stirred slightly in his sleep and Puck felt nervous energy flow through his body. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered softly before a slow blink let Puck see those blue eyes for the first time in almost twenty-four hours. The sharp shock of want stole his breath as Kurt's face was overtaken by a soft smile. He took a deep breath before he could break the silence.

"How are you feeling?" Puck's voice cracked.

Kurt's brows pulled together slightly in confusion before his eyes widened as he remembered. The sleepy look was replaced with a thin-lipped smile. Kurt pulled his hand away and sat up against the wall. He pulled his knees close to his chest and pulled his shirt over them until the thin cotton brushed the top of his ankles. A soft shudder rocketed through him as he realized Puck had dressed him in his sweater. The soft smell from the morning calmed him enough to look Puck in the eye.

Kurt gave him a small nod before clearing his throat. "I'm okay... Yeah... I'll be okay." Puck stayed kneeling on the floor with elbows pressed firmly into the bed. He watched as the tentative smile gave way to a genuine look that made Puck's heart race. Puck pulled himself up to sit beside Kurt. His long legs hung over the edge and he shared the silence with Kurt for a moment.

"Thank you... for saving me. For taking care of me. I know you didn't have to and I appreciate it." Kurt's resigned tone cut the silence like a knife.

"Kurt, I'll always protect you." Puck said, confused.

"I can't ask you to do that. Someone will claim me soon enough. Until then I'll just keep my head down."

"No, Kurt. No one else is gonna claim you. I did that the moment I saw you sitting on my bunk. Most people would know better than to try to challenge my claim. I'm just sorry I let Jasper get to you. I fucked up." The surety in Puck's voice made Kurt's heart race.

"You make it sound like you're vampire. _Challenge your claim_.." Kurt's soft chuckle make Puck grin behind his hand.

"That's just how it is in here. Wearing someone's mark, belonging to someone. That can save your life. Kurt, as long as you're mine I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Puck promised fiercely.

"But your protection... it's not for free, right?"

"Listen, I'm not gonna force myself on you. I'm not that kinda dude. If you want me, you can have me. That being said, I have made certain arrangements so this kind of thing won't happen again when I'm not around. But you're right, that isn't free. Finn and a couple of the other guys have agreed to keep an eye out for you when I can't." Puck gave Kurt a sideways glance before he continued.

"You're a virgin. All of us can tell. The guys have agreed that I'm the only one that can fuck you in the ass." Puck stopped speaking as he say Kurt flinch at his blunt language. "But they want your mouth, your hands. When it happens, I always have to be there. You'll never be alone with them. Can you live with that?" Puck held his breath as he waited for Kurt to answer.

Kurt looked at him intently for a few minutes before giving him a determined nod. They shared a smile before Kurt pulled himself off the bed. Puck pulled out his sketchbook as Kurt did his best to cover the marks on his face.

.

.

When Puck wakes up the next morning, he hears the light lilting of Kurt humming to himself. The thin sheets feel like heaven against his skin for the first time since he got there. Puck rolls over on his stomach, watching Kurt as he stands over the sink. Each move of his hand is more sure. More natural. Puck isn't stupid. In the mirror's reflection, he can see the dark circles of no sleep under Kurt's eyes. He can see the nail marks on Kurt's face stand even darker in the bright florescent of morning. Slight bluing bruises are already starting to form around the red crescent marks.

Kurt seems to know the minute Puck's eyes find him. His humming stops suddenly. A bright blush colors the back of his neck. He turns his head to look at Puck over his shoulder. His shy smile is genuine and makes Puck bury his face into his pillow. He rests his chin on his hands as he tries to catch his breath. He revels in the way Kurt's shoulders rise, the way his hips tilt with every shift from foot to foot.

"I like your humming." Puck whispered before he rolled over on his back. Puck stares at the thin metal bars of the top bunk. When soft humming breaks the silence, he lets himself doze in the warmth for a few more minutes.

.

.

Kurt squares his shoulders as he walks proudly behind Puck. His hair is pulled in the perfect coif he was so used to having it in at home. For the first time since he got to LMSP, he feels almost right in his skin. The thick tension that hung in the air for his first two breakfasts is gone. A quick look around shows him that Jasper is nowhere to be seen. The group he was always worth seems lost without their leader.

Tyler catches his eye as he heads to the punk line. The soft southern drawl fills Kurt's mind with rose colored thought of home. Tyler mumbles about how lovely Finn is with him. His starry-eyed look makes Kurt almost jealous. The thickness that invades Tyler's voice as he describes just how perfect Finn is make Kurt's cheeks flush and send a quick look at Puck. He watches as Puck takes three quick swallows of cold milk. His Adam's apple bounces and Kurt is suddenly completely taken with the idea of tasting that skin. He presses his chin into his chest as he sits down at the table.

The shock of pain that shoots through his jaw brings him back to reality. Tyler fixes him with a concerned glance. He's looking at Kurt like he knows and it's unnerving. Tyler's eyes widen for a brief second before his gaze turns sad. He quirks his mouth before grabbing a grape from his tray. He rolls the grape between his slender fingers.

"That's his favorite thing. I don't think yours will scar." Tyler whispers. Kurt has to stain to hear his voice.

He throws the grape up in the air and tilts his head back to catch it. That's when Kurt sees them for the first time. Tyler's jaw is littered with crescent-shaped marks. Some are thin white scars. Some are half-healed and yellowing. A few are so fresh that they almost look exactly like Kurt's. Tyler's hand descends to grab another grape but Kurt grabs his wrist before he can. Kurt forces Tyler to met his eyes. Kurt is half-blinded by the tears welling in his eyes. Tyler smiled as he wrapped his thin fingers through Kurt's.

"See why I said you were my good luck charm. You saved me from him, bub." Tyler brushes a light kiss across Kurt's knuckles before grabbing another grape.

Kurt eats a proper meal for the first time in three days and Tyler smiles at him like he's the best thing since sliced bread.

.

.

The cell is empty when Kurt gets back from breakfast. A messily scrawled note is on the mirror in soap. From what Kurt can make out, Puck is playing basketball with some of the others guys in the yard. He notices a book is tucked under his pillow. Kurt tucks under the blanket and loses himself in the pulpy world of Stephen King.

Kurt was lounging against a few pillows when he felt the strong hand come down on his shoulder. He screeched loudly and the thick book went crashing to the ground. He backs himself against the wall and flattens his body tight to the concrete.

"Whoa there. Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to scare ya. Name's Finn. Just came to say hi, officially." said a flustered Finn.

They stayed locked in a stare until Finn gave an awkward shrug.

"So...hi." Finn's voice softened when he realized how scared Kurt still was.

Kurt unfurled himself and raises his hand in a small wave. "Hi."

"So, look. I know that Puck told you about the deal. I just wanted to let you know that we don't expect it right away. We'll keep an eye out for you and when you're ready you can pay it forward. Deal?" Finn said, extending his hand.

Kurt extended his hand to meet Finn's. "Deal."

Finn was about to turn away but Kurt still held firmly to his hand.

"Finn, it isn't always like this, is it?"

"No, buddy. It's not." Finn said, sadly.

"Why then?"

"This is the only way Puck is letting it happen."

"Is it like this with all his boys?"

Finn cocked his head to one side and shook his head slightly. "Puck's never had any other boys."

As Finn's soft chuckle follows him out into the hallway, Kurt's eyes fill with grateful tears.

.

.

By the time Puck makes it back to the cell, he is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His masculine smell fills the room. Kurt hides his flushed face behind the book and takes a few calming breaths before he flips over to lay on his stomach. From the top bunk he is eye level with Puck and he can see each twitch that dances under his skin. He stalks the small space as he cleans the perspiration off his skin. The throbbing muscle in his neck pulls Kurt forward to lean on his elbows. The loud sound of water makes pulls Kurt out of his trance.

"Lunch is in ten. You better get ready." Puck's gruff voice sent a shiver down Kurt's spine and the mention of food had his stomach growling.

Kurt jumped down and headed for the cell door. As he passed Puck by the sink, he felt his hard chest against his back. Puck breath was warm on Kurt's skin as he drank in the clean smell of his neck. Puck put a guiding hand on the small of Kurt's back and pressed a small kiss under his ear.

They spent all of lunch sneaking covert looks and trying to hide blushes. Kurt could hardly remember what the meat surprise tasted like.

Tyler's excited voice broke their latest staring contest. Apparently this place labored under the myth of rehabilitation. Kurt's afternoon was lost in _art therapy_. He let himself get lost in watercolors and the light scratching of charcoal on thick paper. It reminded him of what it felt like to be wanted. It reminded him of Puck.

Through group therapy and art therapy, Kurt felt eyes on him. He felt the comforting press of someone looking out for him everywhere he went.

Dinner was a repeat of lunch. Puck's gaze sparked off of his skin and the taste of cheap apple pie on his tongue was the only thing that kept him sane.

.

.

Kurt dozed lightly on the top bunk. Meatloaf and apple pie sat warm and heavy in his stomach. Puck's hands rustling paper and their breaths that came in unison were the only noises that broke the silence. The faint sound of the activity room down the hall lulled Kurt into a deeper sleep. He hung on the edge of complete surrender until Puck's voice made his eyes shoot open. A deep sigh sounded from the bottom bunk.

"I guess we better do this, huh?"

"Wha?"

"The questions. The get-to-know-you bullshit."

"Oh, okay."

Kurt said silent, staring at the ceiling until Puck spoke again.

"Parents?"

"My mom died when I was eight. Dad died last year." Kurt's sad voice made himself cringe.

"Hmm... dad split. Mom might as well have. You got anyone back home? A boy that misses you?"

"No. No one is waiting. You?" Kurt held his breath.

"Nah. Never stayed with anyone long enough for them to miss me. Did you really not know what that guy was doing?"

"I trusted him. Thought he was the kind of guy that had my back. I learned the hard way, I guess. He was the first straight guy I ever told I was gay that didn't run screaming." Bitterness creeps into Kurt's voice before he can stop it.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. The first guy I told beat the fuck outta me. Dumb bastard actually thought I wanted a piece of his ass." Puck's laugh seemed to crinkle near the end.

"Puck, why are you here?"

Puck was quiet for along time. "Someone hurt my baby sister, so I hurt him."

Puck's silence seemed so final. Kurt clamped his lip shut and listened as the sounds of charcoal on paper grew more frantic. Kurt wanted to peek but he went back to the thick book under his pillow. As he read, Puck's hands slowed until all that filled the little room was Puck's soft breath and Kurt's own heartbeat in his ears.

Kurt had fallen into a light sleep, his book resting against his cheek. The pained gasp that sounded from underneath him made his blood run cold. The floor was cold under his bare feet. Puck's forehead was damp and his chest rose in frantic exhalations. Kurt didn't want to wake him so he did the only thing he could think of. He lifted the thin blanket and laid down beside Puck's shaking body. Puck's thick arm shot out to catch him around the waist. The angle made Kurt's face press tightly against Puck's chest. Kurt fell asleep with Puck's breath on his neck and the firm press of Puck's hip against his own.

.

.

Puck woke to the light flutterings of eyelashes on his collarbone. A body was curved perfectly against and the heady smell that filled his nose made his blood race. His shifting seemed to make Kurt stir. Kurt opened his eyes in slow blink. A soft smile teased the corner of his lips.

His sleep-roughened voice played over Puck's skin. "Hi."

Puck leaned forward and pressed his lip against Kurt's. He gave Kurt's bottom lip a gentle nip before Kurt's gasp let him taste him for the first time. The tentative touch of tongues made something inside of Puck snap. He took Kurt's mouth in deep kisses and pressed Kurt into the mattress. He pulled away to rest his forehead against Kurt's.

"Hi." Puck smirked.

They held each others gaze. Puck's eyes were asking all kinds of questions and Kurt couldn't help but nod. This time Kurt didn't even wait until Puck leaned in. The arch of his neck shone in the delicate light. His lips were soft under Puck's and Puck felt himself shudder when the shock of teeth came down on his bottom lip. His hips thrust against the inside of Kurt's thigh and a deep groan was ripped from Kurt's throat. Puck's thick fingers toyed with the edge of Kurt's t-shirt and inched it farther up his quivering stomach with every frantic kiss. Soon the fabric was bunched over Kurt's wrists above his head. Puck's hand wrapped around fabric and twisted. Kurt canted his hips wildly and Puck swallowed his groans.

Puck kept a steady pressure on Kurt's bound wrists as he pulled back to look. Kurt was spread out underneath him like he was meant to be there. Dusty nipples stood out in stark contrast against the pale canvas of Kurt's chest. Puck pulled one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth as him free hand skimmed across Kurt' trembling stomach. An impressive tent of sleep pants brushed a flat of his hand. Kurt's hips thrust in a futile attempt to gain more friction. Puck took advantage of one of these thrusts to pull Kurt's pants down to the middle of his thigh. Kurt's thick erection stood straight up and dripped obscenely onto his own belly.

Kurt whimpered as Puck's calloused hand wrapped around him. Light, almost teasing strokes made tremors quake through Kurt's tight thighs. Puck's fingers danced through every drop of precum that gathered at Kurt's tip. Puck thrust against Kurt's shaking thighs. His thick cloth-covered cock hitting Kurt on the underside of his balls with every push. Puck's pace became erratic and it wasn't long until he knew he couldn't last much longer.

He pressed hard against Kurt's wrists again. A silent order to keep them raised. Kurt nodded frantically as Puck pulled his cock out. One hand worked Kurt and the other hand fisted himself wildly. Kurt arched and writhed with each tandem tug. His eyes locked with Puck's and Puck lost it. Shooting thick ropes of come across Kurt's chest and belly. A thin line clung to Kurt's chin and Puck felt a second orgasm race through him when Kurt's tongue shot out to try an catch it.

The warmth of Puck on his skin and the salt of Puck on his tongue pushed Kurt over the edge. His teeth bit into his bottom lip as his entire body lifted from the bed. His seed mixed with Puck's on his chest. Puck collapsed on top of him, not caring about the sticky mess they had made.

They fell asleep with each other on their skin. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Love In Orange Dayglo (Part 4 of ?)  
**Author: **emo_chick_87  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2944  
**Spoilers:** Season 1  
**Genre:** Angst/Fluff/Smut/AU  
**Warnings:** dub-con and non-con are the major ones and I'll post more as I finish each chapter. Puck/Kurt sexytimes.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel gets six months in Lima Minimum Security Prison. Puck is his cellmate.  
**AN:** Kink, like whoa. I do want to let people know that none of the non-con will happen between Puck and Kurt. Also Kurt will NEVER be anally raped. I just couldn't do it. Please let me know what you think because I left my comfort zone about eighty miles back.

.

.

When Puck woke for the second time that morning, he felt the soft caress of Kurt's eyes on him. His cheeks burned softly as he opened his eyes to look at Kurt. The glow of the morning clung to Kurt's features and Puck watched as his gaze fluttered over Puck's body. He wasn't used to someone looking at him like he might deserve that kind of warm attention. Kurt hadn't noticed he was awake so when their eyes met he started slightly before exhaling softly.

"You're awake."

Puck turned to face Kurt and was struck by the delicate curve of Kurt's side. The deep dip accented by sharp hipbones made Puck's mouth water and his throat tighten with an unfamiliar feeling. As Puck starred, he watched Kurt's slender fingers hover over his collarbone.

"You can touch me, if you want. You don't have to ask permission." Puck kept his voice low so he didn't let anger slip into his whisper. The fact that Kurt was still wary of him pissed him off. Kurt's fingers hovered him for a second longer before the he closed his eyes as if to brace himself. When pale fingertips grazed Puck's warm skin, Kurt gasped. The featherlight touches ignited Puck's blood. Kurt blinked his eyes slowly. He looked at Puck chest in awe before his eyes flicked to Puck's bottom lip then up to his heated stare.

"I'm still on your skin." The shattered wonder in Kurt's voice made Puck's heart clench. "You didn't wash me off."

Puck's brow wrinkled in confusion before he raised his hand to curl around Kurt's fingers. He pressed Kurt's hand tighter to him. Kurt's fingertips curled lightly around his collarbone and the edge of his palm rested just where Puck's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. Kurt's gaze dropped to their joined fingers.

"I talked to Finn yesterday. He said this isn't normal. That it's different this time... Can you... can you maybe tell me why?" Kurt's anxiety pinched his vocal cords and the pitch was something Puck hoped he'd never have to hear again. So nervous. So scared. So ready to be rejected.

"Listen, man. Shit is different. I've been here almost a year and I've never claimed anyone. Sure, I help the guys look after their boys sometimes. Make sure no one like Jasper can get to them and they've offered me some alone time with their boys after but I just couldn't. That not who I am. But when you first got here I told the guys you were mine. They owe me a few things so I worked out a deal that might make sure we both get out of here without too many scars." His hand left Kurt's as he reached forward to brush the bruises that dotted Kurt's jaw.

"Puck, I still don't get it. Why this? Why me?"

"I dunno. I saw you and you just _felt_ like mine, you know?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

"So last night?"

"Yeah, that was the first time I've fooled around with someone in here."

"Oh." Kurt's quiet whisper made Puck slam his eyes shut.

The way Kurt seemed to think this was a lie made Puck tear up. He knew that Kurt shouldn't see his anger so he kept his eyes closed until he felt the softest brush of lips against his collarbone. Warm air hit his skin and he shuddered as Kurt's tongue played against his skin for the first time. Kurt's kisses followed the thin line of dried come down the wide expanse of his chest. His shy tongue taking small licks every few inches. Puck looked down to see the top of Kurt's dark head and groaned as Kurt didn't back up far enough when he was pulling back from a kiss. Kurt's top lip skidded across the soft skin by Puck's belly button and the soft shock of his bottom teeth along the thin line of hair on his belly made him thrust up suddenly. His erection pressed firmly against the middle of Kurt's chest and Puck felt his heated gasp against his skin.

Kurt lifted himself to sit on his ankles and stared openly at the thick tent in Puck's pants. His cheeks flushed and his chest rose in rapid exhalations. He reached a shy hand toward Puck's hard cock. Puck felt his dick twitch in anticipation but Kurt's fingers stopped just short of touching him. Kurt's pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and just stared for a moment. His eyes shining with something Puck couldn't quite place.

"I did that?" Kurt's heated whisper made Puck's cock jump again.

"Yeah, babe. You did that." Puck's gruff reply seemed to give Kurt confidence.

Kurt's fingers pressed lightly against the thin fabric. His soft touch became more insistent as a small wet patch of precum soaked through and ran across his fingers. The tips of his fingers had the faintest trace of Puck on them and Kurt couldn't help himself. He brought his fingers to his lips and ran them lightly against his bottom lip before his tongue shot out to catch the taste that lingered there.

Puck groaned as he watched Kurt taste him and his body screamed to act. To make Kurt do something. Anything that would make the thick rush of pleasure shoot through his veins again. The faint trace of the feeling from the night before providing little comfort in that moment. But then the light caught the bruises and Puck knew this wasn't really about him. Right now he had to lay back and let Kurt explore him in any way he wanted to.

Kurt's hand went back to rub him through his thin cotton pants. His hand becoming less shy with every movement. Even more precum seeped through the fabric until Kurt's fingertips glistened lightly. Kurt's fingers were shy as the rested along Puck's waistband and he took a deep breath as he pulled Puck's pants down to rest against the middle of his thighs. Kurt watched in awe as Puck's cock bounced and twitched in the cool air. As Puck felt the touch of Kurt's hand wrapping around him bare for the first time, he had to throw his bicep over his mouth to keep from screaming.

Kurt's stokes were firm and Puck curled his toes to keep from coming. He felt Kurt's soft lips pressing kisses along his pelvis and started slightly as his length was enveloped in wet heat. The small thrust surprised Kurt and Puck raised up on his elbows to apologize but the words caught in his throat when he saw it. Saw what Kurt was doing.

One of Kurt's hands was fanned out along Puck's hip bone. His blunt nails grazing the skin with every excited clench of his hand. Like he was trying to hold on to something he couldn't quite grasp. The other hand was hidden under his body but the slight movement of his elbow against the inside of Puck's calf made it pretty obvious what Kurt was doing. The thought that taking Puck like this got Kurt hot made Puck give another involuntary thrust. He saw as he went further into the tight suction of Kurt's mouth.

He expected Kurt to pull back in horror but a lust-dripped moan played against his skin as Kurt fought to take him even deeper. The sight almost forced his orgasm to the surface again and Puck threw his arm over his face again. His right hand was splayed against the thin cotton sheets, his fingers flexing like they knew they were supposed to be somewhere else. He ached to feel Kurt's hair running through his fingers but he knew he couldn't. Not yet.

Kurt's head bobbed softly and his tongue swirled lightly with every upstroke, his teeth grazing the underside of Puck's cock. Puck was so lost in pleasure that his didn't even notice the slight shift of Kurt's body until wet fingertips wrapped around his wrist. Kurt moved Puck's hand to the side of his head. Puck's clenched hand fanned out and instinctively buried into thick hair. He kept his touch light as sparks exploded behind his eyes. He pulled the skin of his bicep into his mouth and Kurt slid further down his cock with every move.

Everything felt like an eternity. The slow build of a fire that would burn them both to the ground. Each moment lost in a haze of lust and warmth. But soon everything became too much.

Puck seemed to feel it all in an instant. The rush of lust from seeing Kurt lick himself of Puck's skin. The awed beauty of Kurt not realizing how fucking sexy he is. The glazed look of Kurt tasting Puck's precum. The slow, slick side of the heat of Kurt's mouth. The shiver of Kurt's precum on the inside of his wrist as the cool air brushed along his hot skin. The brush of Kurt's soft hair along the curve of his fingers. The tight constriction of Kurt taking him as deep as he could and leaving Puck deep in his throat. All of a sudden it was all too much.

Puck's back arched violently and he couldn't even warn Kurt. He filled Kurt's mouth with four thick shots and collapsed boneless on the bed. He felt the way some on his come fell from Kurt's mouth and landed on his pelvis. Kurt's tongue laved at the fallen come as Puck deflated softly against his cheek.

Kurt placed a chaste kiss on Puck's hip bone as he pulled his pants back into place. He rose back up sit by Puck's side. Puck still had his arm thrown over his face and Kurt waited nervously to see if he had done it right.

Puck's arm slid over his forehead and went to rest above his head. He floated the post orgasmic haze until he heard Kurt's shocked gasp. He opened in eyes just as Kurt's fingers rested on his bottom lip. Kurt had tears in his eyes and Puck's heart constricted as fear flooded him. The anxious feeling that he had gotten it wrong filled him.

"Puck, what happened?" Kurt's shocked voice made Puck confused. "There's so much blood."

Kurt pulled his fingers back and they were covered in dark blood. It wasn't until then that he noticed the sharp metallic taste that filled his mouth or the throbbing in his arm. He looked over and saw his own teeth marks in his bicep. The sight made his cock twitch and his other hand rose to sooth Kurt.

Kurt saw the angry red mark of Puck's arm and leaned down to press a kiss against the sensitive skin just below the bite. Puck leaned over the side of the bed and spit the blood onto the floor before pulling Kurt into a kiss.

Puck tasted himself in Kurt's mouth and he pulled Kurt to straddle him. Kurt's unspent cock pressing hard against his stomach. He pushed at Kurt shoulders until he was sitting straight up. His head brushing the top of the bunk.

Puck's hand pulled on the end of Kurt's shirt. "Off."

Kurt fumbled as he pulled the white tee over his head. The static making his hair stand up. His chest heaved as he watched Puck look at him. Puck's hand trailed down his chest and wrapped around the elastic waistband of his pants. His fingers pulled and make the fabric snap against his skin. "Off."

Kurt shifted to get up to take his pants off when Puck's hand stopped him. "I said off." Kurt's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as Puck pulled at his waistband until his pants rested along the bottom of his ass. Puck's hands kept going until Kurt was forced to press himself further against Puck's body as his legs tightened to kick off the pants. His cock pressed against the hard plank of Puck's stomach as he heard his pants and underwear hit the floor at the end of the bed.

Puck pulled himself up the bed to rest against the railing. He watched as Kurt's body flushed under the scrutiny. His hand tightened on Kurt's hips as he pulled him up to straddle his stomach. He tapped against Kurt's lips and they fell open. Puck watched as his fingers were pulled deep into Kurt's mouth. His fingers felt the teasing swirl that his cock had just felt and he felt himself harden. He pulled his wet fingers out of Kurt's mouth and slid them down his back to rest against the curve of his ass.

As his hand slipped lower he watched Kurt's face. Ready to stop at the first hint of trouble but Kurt's eyelashes fluttered closed. His fingers dance along Kurt's hole until he could feel Kurt's body open slightly to him. He pushed his index finger up to the knuckle and Kurt collapsed against his chest. He slid his finger deeper and Kurt convulsed.

Puck let his middle finger join his index finger and hissed at the tight grip that Kurt kept on him. Kurt pressed his forehead against Puck's collarbone and he could feel the excited nods that told him Kurt wanted more.

He let his other hand fall past Kurt's hips. He steeled himself as he slid the index and middle finger of this other hand along side the ones already inside him. Kurt's body clenched hand and he thrust roughly against Puck's stomach. Puck moved his fingers until they were as deep as they would go and he brushed something inside of Kurt. Kurt shot up and braced his hands on Puck's chest.

He looked down and growled. "More."

Puck wasn't sure how much more he could give without fucking him. He was about to tell Kurt just that when Kurt reached under him to grab Puck's hard cock through his pants.

"_Please?_"

Puck's words were stolen so all he could do was nod. Kurt pulled Puck's dick out roughly and it slapped crudely against the cleft of Kurt's ass. Kurt's hand reached back to line Puck's cock up with his entrance when Puck stopped him.

"No. Not yet."

Kurt's body clenched around his fingers and he knew that even with four fingers inside him, Kurt wasn't stretched enough to take him yet. His fingers started a teasing slide and brushed that spot inside of Kurt with every thrust. Kurt's body loosened slightly and Puck shivered. He pulled his hands apart and gasped as he felt Kurt's body give in to him. He wished he could see what he looked like right now. He imagined him being all pink and open and grasping. The palms of Puck's hands pressed firmly against Kurt's ass and each pull of his hands make Kurt shake a little bit more.

Puck sat up a little straighter and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Okay, whenever you're ready."

Kurt fumbled as he reached behind him. His trembling hand wrapped around Puck's cock and pressed it against his opening. He locked eyes with Puck and nodded. Puck entered him with one powerful thrust and his back bowed into the pain. He'd never been as full. Puck stilled when he bottomed out as his pelvis rested against Kurt's. He felt the sharp bite of his own fingernails graze the sides of his cock.

Kurt's body stuttered as Puck pulled his fingers out of him and he clenched as was filled by only Puck's cock. Kurt's heat seared him and fought every impulse to thrust. Kurt's hands braced themselves on Puck's chest again and his right hand bounced lightly against Puck's heart.

Puck felt the moment Kurt truly gave himself over to him. He wrapped his hands into Kurt's sides and lifted him until he was almost fully unseated from Puck's cock before he plunged him down roughly. Puck took control of each thrust. Pushing and pulling at Kurt's body until they were both glistening with sweat. Kurt's cock was dripping onto Puck's stomach and he knew it was time.

One of his hands kept the punishing rhythm as his other hand went to grab a hand full of Kurt's hair. He thrust his head sharply to left and revealed the long pale column of Kurt's neck. His lips teased the soft skin as he gave Kurt a few more harsh thrusts. He paused, fully seated inside of Kurt. Kurt gasped and clenched wildly around him. Puck could hear the begging whispers against his ear.

He pulled out of Kurt completely and made him look him in the eyes.

"You are mine. You belong to me. You can touch whoever you want. Suck anyone else's cock. But you'll always me mine." Puck brought his lips down roughly on Kurt's.

Kurt nodded frantically into Puck's kiss and arched as Puck repositioned himself to breech his entrance again. Puck's lips moved to Kurt's neck again.

He thrust up roughly as his hand brought Kurt's hips down to meet his. Kurt's cock was trapped between their bodies and Puck took a deep breath as he opened his mouth wider.

His blunt teeth were unrelenting on Kurt's neck and Kurt jerked in stuttered spasms as he exploded between their bodies. He clenched hard and Puck lost it. He came inside of Kurt and relished the way Kurt twitched in time with every spurt coating him inside.

When they fall asleep, Puck was still inside of Kurt.

They sleep through breakfast.

By lunch, everyone knows.

By dinner, someone tried to challenge Puck's claim.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Love In Orange Dayglo (Part 5 of ?)  
**Author:** emo_chick_87  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 3575  
**Spoilers:** Season 1  
**Genre:** Angst/Fluff/Smut/AU  
**Warnings:** dub-con and non-con are the major ones and I'll post more as I finish each chapter. Puck/Kurt sexytimes. Bareback sex, slight powerplay stuff.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel gets six months in Lima Minimum Security Prison. Puck is his cellmate.  
**AN:** Kink, like whoa. I do want to let people know that none of the non-con will happen between Puck and Kurt. Also Kurt will NEVER be anally raped. I just couldn't do it. Please let me know what you think because I left my comfort zone about eighty miles back.

.

.

Puck arched into a long stretch. He groaned as the tension eased out of his back. He brought his hand over his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes as his body took stock of where he was. He couldn't remember the last time he came so hard he practically blacked out. He felt the soft cotton of the thin sheet against his bare chest. His junk didn't feel sticky and he couldn't feel anything drying on his chest so he figured that Kurt had cleaned him up. The thought sent an odd warm feeling through him. Kurt had taken care of him.

Kurt's delicate smell surrounded him so Puck knew he couldn't be far. He sat up slightly to see Kurt sitting at the end of the bed. Puck's sketchbook was resting on his crossed legs. Nervous vulnerability flooded him as he watched Kurt's eyes dart along the pages.

"Hey."

Puck's voice startled Kurt and made him gasp.

"Hi" Kurt seemed to remember what was in his lap. "I'm sorry if this isn't okay. I found it when I was looking for clean pants for you and I just had to look."

Puck though about being mad. It really was a pretty big invasion of privacy but he thought about everything Kurt shared with him and then he caught a glimpse of his mark on Kurt's neck. He figured he could let this one slide.

"It's cool... So what do you think?" Puck cringed at the sound of his own voice.

"Noah, these are amazing. I mean, this one," Kurt flipped to a charcoal drawing of the five year old girl chasing bubbles in a grassy backyard in a summer dress. "This one is my favorite. She looks so happy. So innocent. It's really beautiful."

Puck smiled softly. "That's my sister, Anna Banana. She's ten now." Puck leaned down to pull a small wooden box from under the bed. He handed Kurt a wallet size school photo. Kurt could see Noah in her face. But it's what he didn't see that made his heart clench. He couldn't see the innocence, the wide trusting eyes, the bright smile of the five year old from the picture. He saw the tight lipped smile and dark circles of a girl that had been hurt. He saw the eyes full of fight and the fire that meant she was rebuilding. She was beautiful in a way Kurt couldn't really put into words. Her face made Kurt realize why Puck was is jail in the first place.

"She's beautiful, Noah." Kurt said softly as he handed Puck the picture back. Their fingers brushed lightly and Kurt blushed as he turned to the next page. He traced the picture with his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Holy shit. This is a '67 Mustang. You got all the details perfect..Even the arch of the fender."

"That's Amber. She's not really much to look at now but by the time I'm done with her she'll be a beauty. My uncle was helping me fix her up before..._before_... well before."

Puck sat up and pulled the book off of Kurt's lap. He closed the book and put it back under the bed with the old wooden box. He leaned in to give Kurt a kiss and his stomach grumbled angrily just their lips touched. Kurt giggled against his lips and pulled him to stand up.

"Come on. It's almost time for lunch."

Kurt was heading out of the cell door when Puck grabbed at his hand and pulled him back. His hands laced their fingers together and pulled Kurt's hands above his head. He walked Kurt back until he collided with the cinder block wall. He watched as Kurt's gaze stayed locked on his lips and his chest rose with each excited exhalation.

"You didn't let me kiss you good morning, properly." Puck pressed his lips down hard onto Kurt's and ravaged his mouth. Deep, powerful kisses made Kurt's head swim. Puck used one of his hands to pull Kurt's leg up to rest on his hip. Kurt took the hint and wrapped both his leg around Puck's back. Puck kissed him as he thrust their erections together. Without warning he pulled away roughly. Kurt looked at him with hurt confusion until Puck took his free hand to fist in his hair. He pulled his head to the side and panted against the mark he'd left there. His tongue danced over it briefly before he felt Kurt seize against him. He bit down softly as Kurt's body was shaken by tremors and Puck felt the warm patch bloom on the front of Kurt's pants.

He felt Kurt's legs slide down his and shake as he tried to support himself. Puck placed a soft peck on Kurt's lips before heading towards the cell door.

"Good Morning." Puck said with a smirk.

.

.

Kurt walked on shaky legs out into the mess hall. It was the first time since he'd been there that he didn't feel utter dread. He met Tyler at the line and blushed as Tyler gave him a knowing look. Tyler gave him a hard stare as he tried to focus on his turkey sandwich.

"C'mon, boy. Spill."

Kurt couldn't really deny anyone with that southern drawl. Plus he was bursting at the seams to tell someone.

"He claimed me." Kurt's voice was almost dreamy as he remembered the sharp slide of Puck's teeth against his neck.

"Hell ya, buddy. We can all see that but what was it like? Was he gentle or rough? Did he kiss you? Did he fuck ya or just bite ya?"

"He was gentle and rough and loving all at the same time. He..._ummm..._."

Tyler's excited questions made something occur to Kurt.

"_Whoa_. I just lost my virginity." Kurt's head started to swim.

"And how was it?" Tyler's hands moved frantically in front of his face in excitement.

Kurt looked across the room to watch as Puck laughed with Finn and felt silly when he couldn't stop the soft smile of forming on his lips. "It was _glorious._"

Tyler punched him in the arm in congratulations and went back to eating his apple. Kurt took a bite of a carrot and blushed as Puck caught his eye and winked.

He didn't notice the jealous stares or the menacing looks he was getting. Just like he didn't notice the large figure following him towards art therapy.

.

.

He spent the entire first half of art therapy drawing little hearts in the margins in every sheet of paper he was given. He felt Puck with every shift he made in his seat and warmth filled him as he thought about the fact a piece of Puck was still inside him.

His focus was pulled away from his paper when Tyler plopped down beside him with a stack of shiny thin paper. Kurt watched as Tyler's deft fingers turned the paper into something that looked like a tulip. Kurt touched the delicate petals and begged Tyler to teach him how to make them. His fingers felt clumsy as he fumbled with the delicate paper. It took him three tries to make his look like Tyler's. He pressed a small kiss of thanks onto Tyler's cheek. He spent the next hour making a bouquet for Noah.

Kurt was tying his paper flowers together with a thin blue bow when the bell that signaled the end of therapy. Tyler looped his arm through Kurt's and they headed down the thin hallway back to gen pop. Kurt should have been more vigilant. He should have learned his lesson about not paying attention. But he was so lost in the feeling of creating something for someone he cared about that he didn't see the shoulder coming towards him until it was too late.

A thick shoulder caught him in the chest and sent him flying into the concrete wall. His paper flowers fell to the ground beside him and he felt sharp relief when his attacker's foot missed the bouquet by mere inches. A sharp kick hit him in the side. His instinct told him to wrap around the foot. It softened the blows enough to let Kurt keep his breath. All of a sudden, the kicks stopped and he was dragged to his feet by two thick, meaty hands. The thick fingers bunched in his t-shirt and he cringed as he saw a flash of them trying to force themselves inside of his body. The thought made him go rigid.

He could hear Tyler scream and rain down tiny punches on the large man's back. He also heard the sickening thud of him hitting the hard floor as he was throw like a rag doll. Bile rose in his throat as he heard Tyler's hiccuped gasps fill the silence. The man leaned in and took a deep breath. Almost like he was scenting him. Like he was trying to see if Puck really had taken him in all the ways everyone thought. The man growled, obviously not liking the way Puck's smell clung to him and Puck's mark covered his neck. The man's mouth descended towards the mark Puck had given him that morning. Tears gathered in his eyes at the thought of someone other that Puck marking him. He closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

One second the man's hot breath was burning his neck. The next all there was was a sickening crunch and a light spray of blood as the man's face knocked into the wall beside Kurt's head. The man released his grip on Kurt and turned to swing on whoever attacked him. Kurt winced as the man's fist connected with a sickening crunch. He saw his savior fall to the floor.

"Kurt, run. Take Tyler and get the fuck outta here." His savior gasped out between taking and throwing punches.

Kurt grabbed the bundle by his feet and stumbled over to where Tyler laid. He locked his finger with Tyler's and pulled him to his feet. Tyler fought against Kurt as he tried to get him to run. Kurt was about to turn away when he felt a deeper fear start to gnaw at him. He held Tyler back as he turned to the sickening tableau he was just a member of.

"I can't just leave you, Finn." Kurt's panic strained his voice.

Finn threw another hard punch then turned to Kurt. "You have to. Go get Puck and keep Ty safe. Now."

Finn's grunt of pain flooded the hall and Kurt dragged Tyler down the remainder of the hall. When he took one last look he saw Finn get thrown into the wall. Kurt tried not to see how much blood was on the floor.

Puck had taken one look at Kurt's face and Tyler's shaking frame and barked a quick, "_Where?_", before he had went in the direction that Kurt pointed. Kurt watched as Puck's back disappeared down the hall.

Three hours later and Kurt still hadn't seen him.

.

.

Tyler stayed huddled against his chest. Kurt ran comforting strokes along his arms as he cried. His violent shaking pierced Kurt's heart and he fought to keep his strength. Every second that passed without Noah darkening their cell door made his heart break a little bit. They were both curled up on Puck's bed and Kurt could still smell the morning on the sheets. The faintest trace of their mixing smells hanging in the air.

Tyler's sobs turn into deep hiccuped breaths and it didn't take long for his body to give into sleep. His arms locked tight around Kurt's stomach and his breath tickled Kurt's chest through the thin fabric of his shirt. Tyler's head burrowed deep and his hair brushed against the mark Puck left on his neck. Staring up at the metal grates of the bunk, Kurt felt thin rivulets of tears fall from the corner of his eyes and land in the hair by his ears.

The sounds of life made it impossible for Kurt to follow Tyler into sleep and fear made it impossible for him to stop the tears. Kurt had always wondered what it meant to fall in love at first sight. Kurt never thought that when it finally did happen to him that he would only get a few brief glimpses. He hates how quickly he's grown to need Noah. How much he wants to drown in anything Noah is willing to give him. How easy it seems that this situational love could grow into the kind of love people tell grandchildren about. With Tyler clutching so desperately to him, Kurt was almost overwhelmed by how much he craved the feeling of being wrapped in Noah's arms.

His tears felt like betrayal. They made me feel like he didn't trust Puck to come back to him. But then he remembered what Noah looked like that morning. Strong, powerful, _his_. Suddenly the tears stop. Because Kurt gets it. Puck will fight for him. All of a sudden, he knows that Puck is coming back. He lets himself take comfort in the soft press of Tyler's small body against him.

When he sleeps, he dreams of '67 Mustangs and blowing bubbles with a headstrong ten year old in a grassy backyard. He dreams of charcoal-stained fingers marking his skin. He dreams of love and he dreams of Noah.

.

.

Kurt was startled awake by the absence of warmth against him and the feeling of eyes on his skin. He knows that intense glance could only ever come from one person. Relief flows though him but shame forced him to keep his head down. As he folded his legs under him, he couldn't bring himself to look Puck in the eye. Puck sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. Kurt could see the thick streaks of blood on his pants. He could see the sad bouquet Kurt had made clasped in a hand that was covered in deep scratches.

"What are these, Kurt?" Puck voice sounded almost betrayed.

Kurt drew himself closer to Puck and let shy fingertips run across the crumpled paper petals. "I made them for you." He whispered.

"_Thank you._"

Puck's hand unclenched to lay flat against the bed. That was when Kurt saw the broken skin of his knuckles. Kurt struggled under the weight of his guilt. He knew better. He should have been watching. He shouldn't have put himself in a position that made him need saving.

Puck's hand reached out for him but Kurt shied away. He tried again but Kurt pulled himself further down the bed and curled in on himself. Puck clenched his fist again and the skin on one of his knuckles broke again. Dark blood dripped down Puck's olive skin and Kurt rushed to get a clean towel. He pressed the cotton against Puck's abused hand and had to fight the bile that rose in his throat as blood seeped through the white terrycloth.

Puck's free hand moved under his chin, forcing Kurt to look him in the eye. Kurt gasped at Puck's face. His eye was split right above his eyebrow but other than that he looked unscathed.

"Don't you dare. Don't you even fuckin' think I'm gonna let you shy away from me. You might not want me anymore or something, but you are damn well gonna tell my why the fuck not to my face." Puck's rage was barely contained and it ignited something primal in Kurt's belly.

"No no no. It's not about that." Kurt knelt on the floor at Puck's feet, looking up at him with wide eyes. "It's just... he touched me. He touched me all over and he.. he... he..." Kurt's words trailed off as sobs stole his voice.

Puck gathered Kurt against his chest and laid them both down on the bed. His voice was soft as he spoke into Kurt's hair.

"He what, baby? What did he do?"

Kurt sniffled loudly before pulling back to look Puck in the eye. He ran his fingers over Puck's mark as he lowered his gaze to Puck's collarbone.

"He tried to mark me. He tried to take me away from you." Kurt's voice sounded almost broken and it propelled Puck forward.

He drew Kurt into a deep kiss that left them both breathless. With their chests heaving, they looked into each others eyes. Puck wasn't sure how long they ended up just staring at each other but suddenly Kurt started to nod his head. Almost like he was answering a question that Puck wasn't even sure he had been brave enough to ask.

They stayed silent as they frantically ripped the clothes from each others body. Their loud moans and deep, almost panicked, breaths provided the only soundtrack. Once they were completely naked Puck pulled the thick wool blanket back and folded Kurt underneath it. He moved over Kurt and braced his hands on either side of Kurt's head.

He stared deep into Kurt's eyes as he slowly swiveled his hip into Kurt. He ground their erections together until Kurt was a trembling mess of nerves and grunts. The cotton sheet shift against the top of his ass as Kurt pulled his legs open. His feet grazed Puck's hipbones and the sensation of Kurt against him made him thrust hard.

His dick teased along the curve of Kurt's ass and he gasped as Kurt's hands darted under the covers. Puck felt Kurt's knuckles brush along his pelvis as he reached down to pull his cheeks apart. Puck pulled back slightly to glance down. Kurt's cock was standing straight up and was dripping on his belly. Kurt was offering himself like a sacrifice. Puck's hands wrapped around Kurt's wrists as he he slammed deep into him. He pushed Kurt's wrists against the bed as he started to thrust slowly into the grasping heat of Kurt's body.

Each thrust was deliberate. Each one more claiming than the last. Each time, Puck pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside of Kurt. Then he would slam forward to the hilt and hold himself deep inside as Kurt fluttered around him. Each stroke was slow. Each stroke was hard. Each stroke was enough to send Kurt a bit further up the bed and to force a deep shiver from both of them.

Puck didn't speed up. He didn't waver. He just watched as Kurt slowly began to unravel under the attention. His lips bitten red, his face flushed, his body straining. Kurt's eyes shot open as he Puck's mouth found the mark on his neck.

Sobs ripped through his body as Puck sunk his teeth into his skin and his body spiraled into orgasm. Puck gave a few more thrusts before he exploded inside of Kurt. In the searing heat of Puck's release and the near painful pleasure of his own, Kurt realized what Puck was doing. Each hard, brain scrambling thrust. The delicious pressure on each of his wrists. The deep bite.

This was Puck's way of taking him back. Back from the man that tried to hurt him. Back from the boy that had landed him in prison in the first place. Back from the people that would call him a fag when he would walk down the street, back from a time when freedom was assumed but never fully appreciated. Puck was taking him back from the places and people that made Kurt feel less than. The ones that made Kurt look in the mirror and cringe. The ones that had always been the ones dictating who Kurt thought he was.

In that moment, Puck was taking him back. Taking him back and making him his. In that moment, Puck made it okay for Kurt to be exactly who he was. In that moment, behind concrete and bars, Puck gave him freedom for the first time in his life.

.

.

The dining hall was silent when they walked in. When Kurt sat at the table he noticed that Tyler wasn't in yet and neither was Finn. Dread sat in his stomach and made the pasta sit heavy inside him. The other punks averted their eyes when he tried to catch their gaze. Tear prickled at the corner of Kurt's eyes.

It wasn't until halfway through dinner that quiet whispers started to break the silence. When Kurt looked up he saw Tyler for the first time. He shuffled slowly over to Kurt without even bothering to grab something to eat. He slid in beside Kurt and gave him a small smile. He tilted his head towards the entrance and laced his fingers with Kurt under the table. He watched as Finn ran into the room, smiling and throwing high-fives at everyone. Kurt felt light for the first time in hours.

Finn caught his eye and gave him a slow, warm smile. A dark bruise bloomed under his eye and he winced as the smile pulled on his busted lip. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Tyler's hand. Puck gave him an equally soft smile and Kurt knew for sure. He was ready.

Kurt was finally ready to start paying it forward.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Love In Orange Dayglo (Part 6 of ?)  
**Author:** emo_chick_87  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Kurt, some sexytime between Finn/Kurt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2931  
**Spoilers:** Season 1  
**Genre:** Angst/Fluff/Smut/AU  
**Warnings:** dub-con and non-con are the major ones and I'll post more as I finish each chapter. Puck/Kurt sexytimes. Bareback sex, slight powerplay stuff, rimming.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel gets six months in Lima Minimum Security Prison. Puck is his cellmate.

**A/N: **Kink, like whoa. I do want to let people know that none of the non-con will happen between Puck and Kurt. Also Kurt will NEVER be anally raped. I just couldn't do it. Please let me know what you think because I left my comfort zone about eighty miles back.

.

.

Kurt wasn't the kind of guy that would rush into anything. He was analytical. He spent hours examining his intentions, every possible outcome and what could be gained or lost. He was the kind of guy that didn't end up in prison. He was the kind of guy that didn't end up head over heels in love with his cellmate. He was the kind of guy that would never even consider having multiple partner sex. He was the kind of guy that never even considered how fucking hot it would be to suck off a guy while his boyfriend watched. He wasn't that kind of guy. Except with every day that passed he was being forced to realize that maybe, just maybe, he was that kind of guy.

He thought that when he finally started a "relationship" he would be a bossy bottom. He would be head-bitch-in-charge. He would feel the need to challenge everything. But with Puck it feels different than he ever thought it would. It doesn't feel like a fight. It doesn't feel like he has anything to prove. It's a weird feeling for him. It frightens him. The easy way he fell into a more submissive role. The man that lives in him rebels against the idea of belonging to someone. He wants to rage against the feeling. But then he feels the solid press of Puck's body over his. He feels the gush of warmth every time he is folded into Puck's arms. He sees the look in Puck's eyes when Puck's inside of him. He see the look that he isn't supposed to see. It's the look that tells Kurt that he might belong to Puck but Puck belongs to him too. He thinks he can live with that version of submission.

After the fight, he tries to find the words to let Puck know that he's ready to be with Finn in that way. It takes him three days and forty-two failed attempts. The light gray ceiling gave him courage and he held his breath as he heard Puck shift on the bottom bunk.

"Noah? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, babe. What's up?"

"Finn talked to me about paying it forward. He said I wouldn't have to until I was ready."

The silence stretches and Puck's stomach drops. "Yeah?"

"I'm ready," Kurt whisper is almost inaudible. It kicks Puck in the gut and sends bile rushing into his throat.

"Okay. I'll set it up."

Kurt falls asleep with a smile on his face. He wants to pay Finn back for everything he had done. He wants to live up to the promise he made Puck. He wants this in a way he can't really explain.

Puck doesn't really fall asleep at all that night. He knows that Finn is a decent guy. He knows that he'll treat Kurt right. He knows that he never should have hoped it wouldn't come to this. A deep part of him doesn't want to share Kurt with anyone. An even deeper part knows that it is inevitable. The heavy feeling in his stomach barely eclipses the throbbing in his dick. He knows this has to happen. A small part of him is kind of excited. The other part can't keep the grimace off his face.

.

.

Kurt still isn't entirely sure how Puck managed to find the empty room. It's slightly musty and the damp air clings to his skin. In the distance he can hear the shudder, clunk of the laundry room. Anxious, excitement settles into the pit of his stomach. Puck had led him into the room but it isn't until a noise breaks the silence that Kurt realizes they aren't alone.

He looks terrified eyes with Puck and Puck gives him a reassuring smile. Finn is leaning against the wall. The long lines of his body send a shiver through Kurt's body. The fabric of his pants is pulled tight over his half-hard cock and Kurt swallows heavily. His hands shake slightly at his side.

Finn pushes himself off the wall and walks over to the middle of the room where Kurt is standing. Kurt wrings his hands and freezes as Finn puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sends Kurt a soft smile and Kurt feels the tension in his back slacken. Finn takes Kurt by the wrist and leads him further into the room. He settles against the a low counter and reaches behind his back to drag his shirt over his head.

As each inch of the wide expanse of his torso is revealed, Kurt can't help but notice all the fading bruises that paint Finn's skin. Kurt leans forward and presses soft kisses to the edge of each one. A silent thank you laced with every drag of skin on skin. He reaches the jagged scratch on his collarbone before he looks to Puck. He is close. Just off to the side. Coiled like he's ready to jump to Kurt's rescue the moment he's needed. He gives Kurt a nod and his eyes darken as Kurt presses a kiss to the bruise just under Finn's eye. He lingers for a moment before he presses an even softer kiss to Finn's chin. Just under the cut marring his bottom lip but not close enough to be a real kiss. Finn's gasp echos through the room. Kurt presses his lips into a thin line before locking eyes with Finn.

"Thank you." The words are fierce in a way that makes Finn's head swim.

Kurt sinks to his knees. His hands are tentative on Finn's waistband and they both look to Puck before they take it any further. Puck pauses slightly. Almost like he's ready to pull Kurt away. Like this is dancing right on the edge of too much. His eyes slide shut the moment he nods.

Finn's hiss sends fire running through Puck's veins. Kurt had pulled his pants down the the middle of his thighs. His thick cock standing against his belly and mere inches from Kurt's chin. Kurt raises himself slightly and runs his tongue through the thick drops of precum that cling to Finn's dick.

He kept his licks light. Teasing Finn until he could see tremors start in Finn's thighs. He pulled the head of Finn's dick into his mouth. The sensation was different than Puck. He was a little bit smaller so it was easier to accommodate his girth. The taste was interesting. Tangier, more pungent that Puck's. After a few shallow thrusts Finn took control and started thrusting. Each thrust stuttered and Kurt surrendered to the rhythm that Finn set. His cock stayed half-hard in his pants. Each thrust brought Kurt further back on his heels. Soon Finn was pumping quickly into his mouth. Kurt opened his eyes. He saw the blush that covered Finn's neck and chest. His furrowed brow made Kurt brace himself. He could see that Finn was desperate to keep control but that his grasp was loosening. Kurt turned his eyes to Puck. His darkened gaze sent Kurt's blood racing. When he saw Puck palming himself through his pants, his erection went from half-mast to painful in seconds.

Finn's hips jerked suddenly and he gave three rough thrusts before he pulled out of Kurt's mouth. He turned away and hunched over the counter top. His elbow bumped into the formica furiously and from his spot on the ground Kurt could see the moment that Finn tensed, shooting his load. As he watched as the come slid down the cabinet, he was confused about why Finn didn't finish in his mouth. Finn tucked himself back in his pants. He laid a soft pat on Kurt's shoulder and gave Puck an awkward nod. The lock clicked behind him.

Kurt was still kneeling on the floor and Puck was still palming himself though the thin fabric of his pants. Puck's harsh breath almost overtook the rattle of the dryers in the next room. Puck leans down to pull Kurt into a kiss. He grimaces as he tastes Finn in Kurt's mouth. His hand fists Kurt's hair while his other pulls his hard cock out of his pants. His precum paints Kurt's cheek and Kurt turns his head to try and catch Puck before he pulls away.

The move pulls the head of Puck's dick into Kurt's mouth. Puck pulls Kurt's mouth open until he can rest the head of his dick on Kurt's bottom lip. They stay like that for a long time. Puck's fingers tightening with every second that passes and Kurt's excited harsh breath brushing Puck's sensitive head. Puck's fingers become just this side of painful before he finally plunges into Kurt's mouth. Kurt fights his gag reflex and clenches his toes to stave off his orgasm. Puck thrusts roughly into the warm heat. His precum coats Kurt's mouth and Puck can start to feel release scream at him. He pulls out. Leaving Kurt breathless and gasping. He leans down for a claiming kiss, tasting himself in Kurt's mouth. He's smirking as he pulls back.

"There. That's better." Puck's voice sends a sharp thrill through Kurt.

Puck pulls him up. Staring at his face. Looking for any signs of distress. Kurt's eyes are blown. Blackened to the point that makes him realize just how much Kurt loves to be used like this. Something even more primal than the need to claim Kurt filled Puck's belly and he locked Kurt's wrists behind his back in one of his large hands.

The walk back to the cell is too long for Puck's taste. He flattens Kurt against the wall twice on their journey. Claiming kisses and his knee pushed harshly against Kurt's confined cock. Kurt's wrists quiver in Puck's hand by the time they make it back.

Puck slides against the wall and motions for Kurt to move to the wall opposite of him. Kurt leans against the wall. His chest rising rapidly. The four foot space between the wall that the bed frame hides Kurt from view. Puck watches the growing wet stop on the front of Kurt's pants.

"I want to see you." Puck's voice is lust-roughened.

Kurt furrows his brown in confusion before he realize what Puck means. The slow slide of cotton against his sensitive skin ignites a fire in Kurt. They've fucked before. They've slept beside each other naked before. They'd mapped the lines and shadows of each others body in the dim light before. But it was never like this. Never so charge. So real. So intimate. Standing this exposed in front of Puck has never made him feel more powerful. His length hangs heavy in front of him and his fingers scratch at the outside of his thighs as he fights the urge to stroke himself. Puck seems to sense his distress.

"Do it. C'mon, baby. Work your cock for me."

Kurt blushes as his hand grips the base of his dick. He whimpers as his fingers graze the underside his cock. He hisses on each down stroke. Pleasure shoots up his spine and Kurt can feel Puck's eyes heavy on his skin. He's too shy to look him in the eye. He knows how much he would be able to say with one look.

Soon he loses himself in the rhythm. His hips jut forward with every stroke and his fingers are slick with the promise of his release. His left hand raises to run his fingers through his hair. He pulls lightly on the tiny hairs at the base of his neck before rest his hand against his flushed skin. His heartbeat plays heavy against his palm and his breath comes in harsh pants. He knows he's almost there. He can feel it in his toes.

All of a sudden he felt his hand being pulled away from his neck. He opens his eyes to see Puck inches from him. Heat radiating between them. His mouth attacked Kurt's neck. Sucking the tender skin harshly. It hits Kurt like a shot. The realization of what pushed Puck into action. Without realizing it, Kurt had covered the mark Puck had given him. From his angle, Puck couldn't see just how deeply Kurt belonged to him.

Puck was frantic. He pulled Kurt against his naked body, kissing him deeply before he turned Kurt to face the edge of the bed. His hands trailed Kurt's torso as he pulled Kurt's hands up to grip the metal edge of the top bunk. He places pressure against Kurt's wrists for the briefest of moment. But it's long enough that Kurt knows not to move.

Puck's hot mouth sucks Kurt's skin in. A punishing suction makes Kurt's toes curl. He can practically see the trails of marks that must litter his skin. Puck is sucking a deep mark into the curve of one of his ribs when he snakes a strong arm around his stomach. He pulls Kurt up until his feet rest on the frame of the bottom bunk. As Kurt's toes fight for purchase on the metal, he is struck by the thought that this is the same metal that holds Puck up while he's drawing. The same metal that warms under Puck's bare back. The thought distracted him enough that he didn't notice was Puck was doing until his chin grazed the cleft of his ass. The light stubble was rough against his sensitive skin and he pulled hip bottom lip into his mouth. Puck's teeth dug lightly into both of his ass cheeks before his wide hands pulled them apart.

Kurt gasped as his body shook at the force of being this exposed. His hands tightened around the bed frame as Puck advanced towards him. His hot breath skated along his puckered hole for just moment before an even hotter tongue breached him. The sensation was different in a way he really couldn't describe. The heat of it licked fire up to rest in his belly. His back bowed as he felt Puck devour him. He gulped for air as the feels intensified. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as his body neared overload.

When Puck pulled away, he was gasping. His rough breath hit the tender marks he'd left on Kurt's skin. He pulled on Kurt's hip. Bringing the wet tip of his dick to Kurt's grasping entrance. He pulled him down enough that he was suspended over Puck's cock. Puck left gravity do the rest as he teasingly eased himself into Kurt's tight hole. Kurt's thighs began to shake as he tried to force himself down onto Puck's cock. From the angle he could only get about three inches into Kurt. It was nice but it wasn't even close to enough.

He splayed Kurt's legs as his wide palms rested on the inside of Kurt's thighs. The tip of his cock grazed Kurt's prostate and he bucked back into Puck. He used the movement to pull Kurt's legs outward. His palms were just above the curve of Kurt's knees. He held Kurt wide open. His legs spread almost like a frog. The force pulled Kurt off of the bed frame until the only thing that held him was Puck and the tight grip his hands held on the metal railing.

Puck's pelvis collided with Kurt's ass in a vicious thrust that made Kurt cry out. His legs tensed in Puck's hands. Puck kept his thrusts deep. Each movement taking Kurt to a place that made his blood scream. His heart beat wildly in his chest. His moans and violent gasps propelled Puck forward.

A hard thrust scrambled Kurt's brain and his hands flew behind him to grasp at Puck's shoulder. He was complete suspended by Puck's strong body and his head swims. His vision blurs as his pleasure rockets through him.

The minute Puck's lips find the claiming mark, Kurt breaks. His world draws down to the pinpoint focus. To the thick rush of pleasure, of being claimed, of his nerves and tendons firing lust and love through his skin.

He seizes without his cock being touched. He sprays thick spurts onto the bottom bunk. He thinks that he might have blacked out when he feels Puck thrust into his hyper-sensitive ass a few more time before his teeth bite into his neck and his hot release bathes Kurt inside.

On shaky legs they pull themselves up to Kurt's bunk. Kurt can feel Puck's come leaking out of him but he can't be bothered to clean up. They wrap around each other tightly. Their breath mixing like music. Puck's voice surprised him.

"It's weird. Watching you with him. I loved it and hated it all at one. It was so fuckin' hot but all I wanted to do was fuck you. To make him see who you belonged to. I don't know if I can just stand back like that again. I barely made it this time."

Kurt is quiet for a long time.

"Well, maybe next time, we don't wait until it's over for you to claim me. Maybe you can take me while he's in my mouth." Kurt's voice is shy in a way the betrays how much he wants that.

Puck's cock gives a twitch at the idea. He nods into Kurt's neck and waits until Kurt is asleep before he jumps off the bunk to grab his sketchbook. As he draws Kurt's eyelashes fanned out against his reddened cheeks, he wonders how he ever got so fuckin' lucky.


End file.
